¡¿DOS!
by Gilver308
Summary: yo no te dije eso, lo que yo te dije fue..." IchiHime


"**¡¿DOS?!"**

**Capitulo 1**

"_9 años después de la batalla contra Aizen"_

_-eh?... ¿Ichigo? ¿Sigues ahí?- _

Hablaba una voz femenina desde el teléfono que yacía descolgado en una oficina, mientras se podía ver a un joven de cabellos naranjas corriendo como loco por los pasillos del edificio hasta que fue detenido por un chico peli negro con gafas.

_-¿Kurosaki qué pasa?- _pregunto el joven de anteojos

_-¡ya viene! ¡Quítate Ishida!- _le respondió este gritando de nervios

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan pronto?! Te acompaño-_

Ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo al estacionamiento del edificio y abordaron un auto rojo que le pertenecía al peli naranja quien a la hora de arrancar el coche salió disparado.

_-¡CABRONES QUITENSE DEL CAMINO!-_

_-¡Ku-Kurosaki cálmate un poco por favor, nos vas a matar!- _siplicaba el Ishida atemorizado por la velocidad del coche

_-¡CIERRA EL PICO!-_

_-de acuerdo- _no hizo más que irse callado sintiéndose con el orgullo golpeado

"_**mierda podría llegar más rápido si me hubiera transformado en shinigami pero no podría dejar mi cuerpo en cualquier lado además ya estoy en el auto"**_pensaba el peli naranja furioso

Después de corto recorrido por la velocidad a la que conducía el chicho llegaron a una casa de color crema del mismo tamaño en la que había vivido Ichigo con su familia cuando era más chico, sin más preámbulos el shinigami sustito salió disparado del coche y abrió la puerta de la casa de una patada.

_-¡NO TE PREOCUPES ORIHIME YA ESTOY AQUÍ!- _entro gritando de nervios al lugar

_-¿Ichi… go?- _

Entro y encontró a una peli naranja que era Inoue Orihime, oh para ser más exactos Kurosaki Orihime quien trabajaba como maestra en una escuela primaria, aun que lo había dejado por un tiempo por voluntad propia por su embarazo, con su amiga Tatsuki ambas sentadas y bebiendo una taza de zumo, la peli naranja estaba sorprendida al ver a su esposo entrando como loco, al verlas tan tranquilas tomo nuevamente consciencia, se acerco a ver a su esposa y vio que aun tenía esa pancita, así es, Ichigo y Orihime esperaban un hijo.

_-¿y el bebe?- _se atrevió a preguntar Ishida que apenas venia entrando

_-Ichigo- _se levanto la peli naranja _-¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-pues vine porque me dijiste que el bebe ya venía y pues yo…-_

_-yo no te dije que ya venía- _le reprocho _–yo te dije que ya había dado una patadita __**"quizás debí esperar a que llegara a casa"**__-_

La mejor amiga de Orihime se echo a las carcajadas se echo a las carcajadas por la actuación de su amigo, a lo que este no le hizo mucha gracia.

_-Ichigo ahora te pareces mucho a tu padre- _decía Araisawa burlándose mientras ponía sus manos en su estomago porque no aguantaba la risa

_-¡cállate!- _respondió dio el nombrado frunciendo el seño __

_-Ichigo… se que estas muy feliz pero aun falta un mes y medio aproximadamente para que nazca-_

_-mmm, pero es que me preocupa que algo pase… - _

_-nada va a pasar todo estará bien mir…- _pero se detuvo porque sintió dolor en su vientre

_-¿Orihime estas bien?- _pregunto su amiga muy preocupada

_-estoy bien, estoy bien, solo es el bebe que esta pateando otra vez… -_

_-ven mejor, acuéstate- _le dijo Ichigo a la peli naranja ayudándola a ir a su cuarto

_-bueno, yo ya me voy nos vemos- _dijo Tatsuki

_-ah yo también tengo que irme ¿Araisawa-san puedes llevarme en tu coche es que llegue aquí con el idiota de Kurosaki?- _pregunto Ishida

_-eh, si claro, vamos-_

_-nos vemos Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun- _

Se despidió la peli naranja aun con dolor que caminaba con ayuda de Ichigo, ya en el cuarto Ichigo ayuda a su esposa a recostarse en la cama

_-no te esfuerces demasiado-_

_-estoy bien, no pasa nada-_

_-mmm… - _lo miraba con cara de preocupación

Como si nada Orihime comenzó a reírse

_-eh ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-_

_-oh nada… solo que recordé cuando te dije que estaba embarazada-_

A sus palabras el joven se puso completamente rojo de la cara y miro hacia otro lado causando a un mas la risa de la joven.

_***~*~*FLASH BACK*~*~***_

_En la tienda de Urahara, en uno de los cuartos descansaba Orihime que había sido llevada ahí por su esposo Ichigo después de una pelea contra unos Menos, debido a que durante dicha batalla la peli naranja se desmayo._

_Después de haber sido revisada por Urahara y Tessai estos dos salieron del cuarto donde los esperaba Ichigo para saber las condiciones de su princesa, estos salieron lloriqueando Tessai limpiándose con un pañuelo, mientras Urahara hablaba de lo hermosa que era la vida._

_-a que hermosa es la vida Kurosaki-san- aun lloriqueando mientras tomaba a Ichigo de los hombros_

_-¿Qué? Oye Orihime está bien ¿verdad?-_

_Urahara seguía con sus lloriqueos mientras Ichigo intentaba pasar pero este no se lo permitia por que aun lo sujetaba lloriqueando, hasta que un golpe se ensarto en su cara y cayó al piso._

_Ya en el cuarto donde se encontraba Orihime aun dormida, el chico se sentó a su lado pero con el pequeño ruido que provoco fue suficiente para despertarla._

_-¿Ichi…?-_

_-aquí estoy Hime- acariciando sus mechones_

_-Ichigo tengo… tengo que decirte algo- muy sonrojada_

_-claro adelante-_

_-este… bueno veras…- se tapa con las sabanas_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-bueno yo… yo, este… ¡estoy embaraza!- aun cubierta por las sabanas_

_Ichigo quedo boquiabierto y paralizado por la noticia, pero después de eso se deshizo de esos pensamiento y le quito la sabana a Orihime para verla a los ojos y besarla._

_-gracias, estoy muy feliz- le dijo separándose de ella_

_-¿de verdad?-_

_-de verdad-_

_-¡te quiero!- se abalanzo sobre Ichigo provocando que ambos cayeran al piso_

_***~*~*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*~*~***_

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
